Harry Potter Wizard Ash
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: After being teased for years because of being a Harry Potter fan, Ash had decided to quit pretending he was a wizard. He has decided to start playing it again, but little does he know of what is to come now because of this one little decision...
1. Secret Memories

Ash smiled. "Torterra, use Energy Ball!" He screamed. The giant tortoise created a ball of green and fired it at Infernape. The fire monkey Pokemon dodged it quickly, then shot a Flamethrower attack. Instead of hitting Torterra, it missed and hit Ash, sending him flying back in the air and in his memories…

"_Hey look, it's a new kid!" A kid with blonde hair pointed at a first grade Ash. He looked at the kid, looked away, and walked towards his classroom. He stopped short at the front of the single hallway in the school. Which was Mrs. Turner's room? There were no signs or anything to tell which class was which! His legs turned to jelly. His first day at his new school was not going well- and class hadn't even started yet!_

_He took a deep breath, swallowed, and started down the hallway. He looked in each classroom, trying to find one with kids his age in it. He finally found it, the second to last one on the left. He stepped in and saw a tall woman with spiky, red hair. She smiled at him._

"_Hello," She said. "I'm Mrs. Turner. Who are you?" She crouched down to his level to look him in the eye._

"_A-Ash," He stammered out. She stood up and walked over to a rack._

"_This is where you'll hang your backpack every day," She explained. He hung it up, took out a book of his: "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." It was his favorite book. He sat down at the desk with his name on it and began to read it again._

"_Chapter One_

_The Boy Who Lived_

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of Number Four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They're the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense._

_Mr. Dursley was the director of-"_

"_Ash, are you reading Harry Potter?" He heard Mrs. Turner ask. He looked up and saw that probably about half the class was in the room by now. Mrs. Turner had look of disbelief on her face. He slowly nodded. She smiled._

"_Wow," She simply said. Ash felt a little confused, but he let it slide, as school was about to start._

_Ash picked up a stick in the school yard during recess. He smiled and lifted it up, pointing it at the gate that separated the school yard from the road._

"_Alohomora!" He exclaimed. Then he remembered: That spell was used to open doors. He pulled his arm down and giggled at his mess up. He'd read that book plenty of times; it was a wonder how he'd screwed that up. He lifted the stick and tried again:_

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" He tried. He imagined the fence rising, and he lifted the stick to symbolize the fence floating upwards._

"_Man, the new kid sure is weird, huh Brandon?" Ash turned around to see the kid that had laughed at him this morning with another boy with shorter blonde hair. They were both laughing, and Ash felt like his face was on fire._

"Ash!" Dawn's voice snapped him back to reality. He sat up and saw her and Brock running down to him. He stood up slowly as the other two supported him.

"Are you okay?" Brock asked. Thinking of that memory, Ash nodded, a little preoccupied. The kid that had made fun of him twice that day was Seth, and the other kid was Brandon. That day had been the first of them bullying and making fun of him- all because he'd wanted to be a Harry Potter wizard. He remembered going home on his birthday last year, waiting and hoping that that letter would come in the mail, saying that he was wizard. He waited for a week hoping it would come, even though it never did. He remembered feeling so upset, then thinking that maybe it would come next year. It didn't come then, either, but he was hoping that it would come this year, since he was turning thirteen.

"Why don't we have some lunch?" Brock suggested. Dawn grinned and ran up to the table, and Brock quickly followed, but Ash walked up slowly. He remembered some of the other spells he'd pretended to use that year: Expelliarmus, Protego, Locomortor Mortis, Petrificus Totalus… He'd learned so many spells from just the first book. He remembered how he'd poured over the seventh book, tearing up whenever someone died, but crying pretty hard when Dobby died. As he sat down at the table, he thought that he should start playing Harry Potter with Pikachu soon. He'd only played it with another person when his cousin Trevor had visited from Goldenrod City. He decided that he would have to teach Pikachu how to play- right after lunch, of course.


	2. Wands & Spells

"Mamoswine, you're up!" Ash heard Dawn scream. He knew that she was getting psyched for the upcoming Grand Festival.

In the meantime, instead of training for the SunyShore Gym, Ash decided to teach Pikachu how to play Harry Potter. "Hey Pikachu, want to go on a walk?" He asked the lightning mouse Pokemon.

"Pika!" It replied. It jumped onto his shoulder and they started to walk through the woods.

After a few minutes of silence, Ash bent down and picked up a stick. Grinning, he lifted it up, pointing it at tree. "Flipendo!" He imagined the tree falling over, and he looked at Pikachu, who was very confused.

"Do you wanna learn how to play Harry Potter?" He asked. Pikachu looked a little surprised, thought for a second, then decided that it wanted to.

"Okay, then!" Ash laughed. "Let's find you a wand!" Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and grabbed a stick off the ground. It was Pikachu's size, and Ash knew that it was perfect.

"Kay, let's get started!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu lifted its stick/wand and pointed it at the tree Ash had used for Flipendo.

"Let's try… Wingardium Leviosa!" Ash suggested.

"Pikachu Pika Pi!" It exclaimed. Ash imagined the tree uprooting and hanging in the air.

"Awesome! You got it! The tree is floating!"

Pikachu grinned at its trainer's imagination. Ash pointed his wand at another tree and yelled, "Avis!" He imagined a bunch of bird Pokemon flying from the tip of his wand. They flew around, then flew off into the forest. He smiled as Pikachu asked for another spell.

"How about… Orchideous?"

"Pika!" It turned to another tree and said while pointing its wand, "Pika Pi!"

Ash saw a bunch of flowers bloom in his mind on the tree. "Perfect! If I didn't know you'd used that spell, I would've thought those flowers had been there naturally!"

Pikachu's ears twitched. It turned towards the bushes as Ash asked, "What's wrong?"

"Pikachu," It said. It gasped, and Ash realized that it was pretending.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pi," It replied.

Ash thought of an idea. "I think that it's a boggart!" He pointed his wand at the imaginary monster. He whispered to Pikachu, "Imagine the scariest thing you've ever seen is standing right there."

"Pika!" It yelled, scared half to death. Ash understood that it was imagining him as the King of Pokelantis had taken over him. He grinned.

"Riddikulus!" He yelled. "Now imagine it in an old coat with cats on it," He whispered. A smile spread across its face, and it started laughing. Ash grinned as he imagined the boggart reducing to dust. Pikachu soon calmed down, and when it did, Ash heard someone running behind them- and it wasn't his imagination. He turned around and saw Brock and Dawn running towards them.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"What happened?" Brock exclaimed. Grinning, Ash and Pikachu looked at each other.

"How do we explain this?" Ash mouthed. Pikachu shrugged.

"Did something bad happen?" Dawn asked. They both looked at her, and, while smiling, they shook their heads.

"Then why did Pikachu scream?" Brock wondered. The two wanna-be wizards started giggling. Brock and Dawn got confused looks on their faces.

"We were playing Harry Potter," Ash explained. "And we battled a boggart. It's supposed to look like what scares us the most, so I told Pikachu to imagine that the scariest thing it had ever seen, and I guess I scared it too much."

Pikachu began giggling again, as did Ash. Dawn frowned.

"You were playing Harry Potter?"

Ash nodded. "I got interested in the series when I was in kindergarten. I used to play it all the time. But then, when I moved to Pallet Town, kids started making fun of me for it. I finally decided to stop playing when I was nine. But today, when I was hit with Infernape's flamethrower, I got inspired to play again. Right now, I'm teaching Pikachu the spells and charms."

"Will you teach it the Unforgivable Curses?" Brock asked.

"I'm not sure," Ash realized. "Wait- You're a Harry Potter fan, too?"

"Yeah, I read the whole series when I was in fifth grade," He replied. "I've never played the game, though. How do you play?"

Ash shrugged. "Just get a stick to use as your wand and use spells and duel, I guess."

Brock smiled. "Can I join?"

Ash grinned. "Of course!"

Dawn sighed. "I give. If it's okay with you guys, I'll play, too."

"Sure!" The boys exclaimed simultaneously.

"You'll just have to teach me a few spells," Dawn giggled. The new wizard and witch each grabbed a stick and they headed back to the campsite.

(-o-)

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

Ash grinned at his friends' duel. They were doing a great job, especially Dawn. Even though she'd just learned a few spells. Her favorite spell was Protego, and she used it as much as she could. Since that spell reflects the spell back to the sender, Brock dropped his wand. When he went to pick it up, Dawn used his wand-less moment as an advantage.

"Locomotor Mortis!"

Brock stuck his legs together and fell to the ground. Dawn grinned.

"I guess this duel is over," She inferred.

"Yeah, you're right," Ash agreed. Brock sighed.

"Can someone help me?"

The other two laughed, and Ash exclaimed, "Finite Incantanum!"

Brock stood up and looked at Ash. "Thanks," He said. Ash smiled.

Suddenly, Ash collapsed in pain. He held his stomach and shut his eyes tight. His wand hit the ground and Brock and Dawn gasped.

"Ash!"

"What's wrong?"

The pain kept him from talking. It was unbearable.

"He's under the Crucio Curse." A man with dark brown hair stepped out of the bushes with a smirk on his face. "And I am taking him hostage." The man grabbed Ash and dashed away with Pikachu, Brock and Dawn on his heels.

**A/N:**

**Dun dun duh! What's gonna happen to Ash? Who is this man? Nobody knows! Literally, I don't even know. Can someone give me ideas on what should happen to Ash and what this guy's name is? Please R&R!**


End file.
